This invention relates to the field of small arms, more particularly to trigger and firing mechanisms for pistols.
Pistols having a combination of single-action and double-action trigger and firing mechanisms are known in the art. For example, the Walther P-99 pistol has such a combination and is well known. The pistol comprises a barrel with a cartridge chamber, a slide that is movable substantially parallel to the barrel axis under the action of a return spring. The slide includes a firing mechanism that consists of a firing spring stop, a firing spring, a striker having a firing pin tip, a cocking notch, rest pads for a firing spring and for a striker spring. The slide further includes a mechanism for sinking the firing pin tip having a striker spring.
Also known in the art is a double-action trigger mechanism comprising a trigger, a trigger slide that has an inclined surface for interaction with a frame, a projection for double-action (nose of sear), and a trigger spring. In addition, the pistol comprises a frame, a cartridge feeding mechanism represented by a box magazine and a spent case removing mechanism represented by extractor and ejector (<<Master gun>> magazine, No 22, 1998, p. 19-26).
Another feature of known pistols is the equality of efforts, applied to a striker in opposite directions by a firing spring and a striker spring in the uncocked condition of a striker and also an increased clearance between the cocking notch and projection for double-action (nose of sear) to make up for the shift of a cocking notch towards a cartridge chamber due to loss of resilience of a striker spring. Hence the disadvantage of said pistol is the increased trigger stroke, when shooting with double-action.
The closest analogue for the present invention that includes a combination of substantial features is known in the prior art and to the applicant. The instant analogue is the Saint-Etienne (Le Francais) pistol, 1927 year model. This pistol has a double-action only trigger and firing mechanism.
The Saint-Etienne pistol comprises a frame, a barrel with a cartridge chamber, a cartridge feeding mechanism represented by a box magazine, a fired case removing mechanism, utilizing powder gases and having an ejector fixed on a frame, a double-action trigger mechanism, including a trigger with a trigger slide, on which a projection for double-action is formed, as well as a projection for interaction with a frame. In addition, the trigger mechanism includes a trigger spring on its guiding rod and a pin. The pistol also has a breech block return mechanism consisting of a return spring on its guiding rod and two levers having journals.
The breech block of the pistol is movable substantially parallel to a barrel axis and comprises a firing mechanism including a stop nut, a firing spring, a striker having a firing pin tip, a cocking notch and rest pads for a firing spring and for a striker spring. In addition, the breech block contains a mechanism for sinking the firing pin tip in a position that makes it possible for the chambering of a cartridge. The breech block also has a striker spring which acts upon the striker and via same on a firing spring. When the firing pin tip is in a sunken position and the striker is in the uncocked condition, the striker spring and firing spring are in a state of preliminary compression (Blagonravov AA Material part of small arms Book 1—M. Oborongiz, 1945.-p. 364-369).
A further feature of the pistol is the equality of efforts exerted on a striker in opposite directions by a firing spring and a striker spring, when in a state of preliminary compression, and an increased clearance between the cocking notch and projection for double-action (nose of sear). This is necessary in order to compensate for a shift of a cocking notch towards a cartridge chamber, as the striker spring loses its resilience. The decrease of resilience of the striker spring emerges owing to the fact that the said spring, as different from a firing spring, functions under conditions of a shock dynamic loadings of compression and, therefore, is more disposed to loss of resilience, that is the lessening of the force as well as linear dimension along its axis. An increased gap between a cocking notch of the striker and projection for double-action (nose of sear) results in increased trigger stroke, which is a disadvantage of known pistols.
Thus, a need exists for a pistol and in particular for a trigger/striking mechanism that overcomes the problems of the prior art. Therefore, an object of the present invention is the improvement of positioning accuracy of the striker and prevention of striker spring loss of resilience. This is achieved by means of limiting the striker displacement, in its uncocked condition, towards a cartridge chamber. Thus, in a semiautomatic pistol with a double-action trigger and firing mechanism according to the present invention, the trigger stroke is reduced.